<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday, Nurse by bethecrayon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726855">Happy Birthday, Nurse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethecrayon/pseuds/bethecrayon'>bethecrayon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethecrayon/pseuds/bethecrayon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's birthday 3 years after he graduates has a bit of a rough start. William Poindexter makes an effort. Derek's day gets substantially better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday, Nurse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Was it beta read? No. Was it written today? Yes. Did I still get a Valentine's day fic out? You betcha (I say still like I actually planned this lol). Happy birthday to Derek Nurse, to whom I gift all my linguistic quirks every time I write him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today has unequivocally sucked. Derek Nurse has been gifted six new projects to oversee, had to stay at work an hour late, and got coffee spilled on his new sweater by an inept intern an hour into his day. It’s 2 degrees outside, but the Real-Feel is -11. These would be manageable problems, but it’s also his birthday. Which means it’s also Valentine’s day. And, what’s perhaps the worst bit of today, Derek’s chronically single and has exactly no plans.</p><p>Three years out from Samwell, Derek’s got a nice job. A publishing house in Boston gave him a great offer a few months before graduation, and it’s been a wonderful fit. He doesn’t catch up with the old team as much as he might like, but he has several coworkers he’s fond of and various combinations of these friends make it over to his apartment for dinner and drinks relatively regularly.</p><p>It feels obvious this year that people have started to settle down though. His birthday is a Friday, but most of his friends have decided on celebrating with him later to make time for dinner with significant others. Derek doesn’t fault them for this; it’s a holiday centered around love. He gets it. It’d just be nice if someone were spending the day with him. Preferably romantically. Preferably in his height range. Maybe someone that played on his defensive line and annoyed the crap out of him in all the best ways. Wishful thinking, but it’d be nice.</p><p>Derek finally steps on the train home and contemplates texting Will. Not to ask him to be his Valentine or anything like that, just to chat. Will moved to New York after graduation, shocking everyone, and the group chat sometimes jokes about Will and Derek swapping plans. Post-graduation brought the two of them together despite the physical distance, so it’s not like texting isn’t something they do now. Derek marvels at that sometimes. He and Will text, outside the group chat, just to talk with one another about nothing in particular. It’s a good feeling, even if it doesn’t really help with the crush he’s been harboring for years now. When Derek gives in and pulls out his phone, Will still hasn’t responded to the dumb meme Derek sent last might. After debating double texting, Derek pops over to Spotify and DJ’s his route home instead.</p><p>He’s just put the keys in the door when his phone rings. It’s not surprising that he screws up juggling all his stuff, but it’s terrifying nonetheless. His keys end up on the ground, but Derek manages to catch his phone.</p><p>He sighs and answers. “Hello?”</p><p>“Hey, Nursey,” the voice is tinny, like Derek’s on speakerphone, but it’s unmistakably Will. “Happy birthday!”</p><p>Derek’s thrown for a second, but he keys into his apartment and responds “Thanks, Poindexter! Wasn’t expecting you to call.”</p><p>Will chuckles. “Were you or were you not the one who explained to me for 20 minutes in senior year that your birthday ‘demands to be adequately celebrated,’ dude?”</p><p>“I’m unwilling to say I did, but I will say if I did, I had a valid point.”</p><p>They both share a laugh before Will starts talking again. “So, do you actually have plans to celebrate?”</p><p>Derek shrugs, despite the fact Will can’t see him. “I mean I have a Netflix account so that and some takeout?” He’s pulling out menus, but the rustling on the other end of the line is still audible.</p><p>“So how mad would you be if those weren’t your plans?” Will, clearer now, sounds surprisingly nervous, and it immediately makes Derek suspicious.</p><p>“I guess that depends. Like I’m pretty sure I know what my plans are, Sexy Dexy.”</p><p>There’s no confirmation that Will rolls his eyes, but it seems likely. “I would hope you have some handle on your plans. I meant more along the lines of changing them last minute.”</p><p>“Sounds like you’ve got something specific in mind here, dude. Want to elaborate?”</p><p>“Just open your door, please,” Will says before hanging up. Derek, half out of trust in Will and half out of curiosity, complies.</p><p>Will looks good. He’s fewer sharp edges than he had during college. His hair is longer, and it looks soft and touchable. He’s smiling right now which has always been when Will looks the best, and his winter wear is surprisingly stylish considering his love of sweats at Samwell. Most remarkably, though, he’s standing in Derek’s doorway.</p><p>“Dex. Will. Literally what are you doing here? You already called for my birthday.”</p><p>“Well, the call was for your birthday. These,” he responds taking a multicolored bouquet from behind his back, “were an attempt at Valentine’s day. And the dinner reservations I made were wishful thinking but could count for either assuming I didn’t just fuck up.”</p><p>Derek’s quiet for a minute, processing everything that’s going on in front of him. “I... Will...”</p><p>“I can go if you want. I’m not here to pressure you or anything; I just had to try.” Will is shifting his weight awkwardly, but he keeps talking. “I know I’m America’s Worst at Emotions normally, but I’m not a total idiot. I couldn’t justify ignoring my feelings at this point. You’re great, Derek. My best friend. And I think something more could be nice.”</p><p>Derek loves words, usually, but they’re failing him now. Here Will is, grand gesture and all, and Derek is amazingly tongue tied.</p><p>Finally, after what feels like ages, Derek manages a quiet, “You’re for real?”</p><p>“100% for real. I have it kind of bad for you, Nurse.”</p><p>And that’s all it takes. Derek cradles Will’s face in his hands and kisses him hard. The flowers squish between them, and Will takes a second to realize what’s happening. It’s still, without question, the best first kiss Derek Nurse has ever had.</p><p>When they break apart, Derek’s smiling from ear to ear. If the look on Will’s face is anything to judge by, his expression matches. It's the kind of besotted look so obvious Ransom and Holster probably sense some kind need to yell about fines without knowing why. He’s still got Will’s face in his hands, so Derek squeezes it gently, laughing at the absurdity of all of this as he responds. “Ditto, babe.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2°F is about -16.67°C, -11°F is about -23.89°C for those curious. These temperatures are based off the actual day I had today. Why is it so cold here? I am not made for this and I just want spring.</p><p>As always, feel free to come hang out with me on tumblr: jam-heathen.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>